


Steam

by iironhide



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Slash, Sticky, Toys, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iironhide/pseuds/iironhide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's robot porn, how else could I summarize this shit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This needed to be done. You're welcome.

Sharp talons slid over the pristine white plating of his chassis, causing shivers to travel up his spinal strut and made the wiring of his neck tingle. The digits dug in a little harder now, leaving grey strikes in their wake.

Not that he cared much, he loved it. He didn't mind a trickle of pain or two when interfacing. It only added to his excitement. But in his current position, he felt as if his internal circuitry would short out due to the high amount of arousal he was feeling.

His hands were locked in stasis-cuffs above his head, his optics were covered and he bit down on the gag that was latched onto his mouth softly. His legs were spread open; he dared not to close them, nor did he want to. He pretended to struggle against the cuffs that bound his wrists to the metal headboard, receiving a playful chuckle from his partner.

He felt servos rub his thighs, stroking closer to where he wanted them to go, but just when he thought he was about to be shown mercy, those talented servos would retract away. He whimpered from the frustration which only brought another chuckle from his partner.

"Patience is a virtue, Smokey."

He grunted in frustration once more and tried to gain more friction to his heated plating from his partner. He shivered when sharp digits dragged along the metal plating of his abdomen, scratching the blue paint of his hood slightly. He could almost feel his partner smirk as he watched Smokescreen squirm helplessly against the berth.

Smokescreen wanted to say something, but then remembered the ball gag that was strapped to his mouth. He knew that of he tried to say something, it would come out as muffled grunts and would only cause his partner to poke fun at him.

A sharp grunt sounded from this throat was a servo cupped his groin, rubbing softly against the heated plating. The other servo was placed behind his knee and spread his legs apart even further. He felt his partner's warm glossa trace the wires of his neck, causing Smokescreen to shiver and moan under his touch.

He let out a desperate whimper as he felt his lover's servo leave his groin, but was not disappointed for long as that glossa dragged along his interface panel, a trail of steam being left in its wake. Sharp digits pried slightly at the paneling, asking for entrance.

Smokescreen obliged as he allowed his interface paneling to finally open. He sighed in relief as his pressurized spike was finally freed from his housing. He shivered from the cool air that surrounded his spike and screamed against the gag when he felt that glossa lick a trail up the underside of his spike.

He tried to buck his hips up, but found that they were being held down by his partner's servos, the other's fingers digging into the seams of his hips. He jolted slightly as probing digits pinched the wiring and groaned as a hand wrapped around his spike, stroking up and down.

He gasped and panted and sighed from his lover's ministrations and could feel his overload approaching fast. Just when he was about to slip over the edge, he felt another servo wrap around the base of his length, squeezing slightly, preventing him from overloading.

He whined in frustration from his partner's endless teasing, but was granted mercy and he felt a glossa run up and down his spike once more. Then, he felt his lover wrap his tight, warm mouth around him, swirling his glossa along the underside and tracing the blue rigs.

With the loss of his sight, the pleasure he was feeling was intense. He couldn't see or watch what his lover was doing, and it only added to his excitement. He knew that his valve was already drenched and the moist heat around his spike felt wonderful, but it was lost again as his lover pulled away. He shivered as the cool air hit his length once more and whined in protest.

He felt the berth shift and then nothing. Was he—? No. He was not going to leave him like this! How when he'd get his hands on—?

"Relax, Smokey. I wouldn't dare leave you in such a state. Although, it is very tempting."

'You wouldn't dare!'

"But, I'm feeling rather generous today."

'Oh, so that's what he called it. Generous? Yeah, right.'

He felt the bed shift again, and just when he thought his lover would finally show mercy, he felt something press into his dripping valve. He screamed in surprise, and then heard a small click as the object began to vibrate inside his valve. He moaned loudly as his neuro-sensors were now overriding with pleasure.

"Look at you. Even on the lowest setting, you can't help but writher and squirm against the berth like some deprived pleasure bot. Let's see how you handle a much higher setting."

Smokescreen screamed against the ball gag as the vibration setting was set to medium. Oh, how his partner just loved to torture him in the berth.

'When I get out of these stasis cuffs, I swear to Primus, I'll—!"

His thoughts were interrupted as the vibrator was finally turned onto its highest setting and was pushed as far as it would go into his valve, just missing his ceiling node. He let out another moan as he felt the vibrator being thrust in and out at a much too slow pace. He thrust his hips back, hoping to encourage his partner to go faster and harder.

It seemed to work a little bit as he heard another chuckle escape the other, and the device was violently thrust into his valve and out again. He bit down hard onto the gag around his mouth to try and stifle his screams, but then, it was pulled away from his mouth, a trail of drool the only thing connecting his mouth to the ball gag.

"There? Is that better?"

"I swear, once I get my hands on you I'll—Aaah!"

He moaned as the vibrator was violently shoved back into his valve, brushing against his ceiling node.

"Ah, ah, ah. You don't want me to put the ball gag back on, do you?"

Smokescreen fought to keep his mouth shut, finally relieved to have that blasted thing off.

"That's what I thought."

Just as he was about to deliver some smartass comment, he whined in disappointment as the vibrator was pulled from his valve.

"By Primus, just look at you. You're making quite the mess, you know. You're just waiting for someone to frag you, aren't you? You look like you're ready to burst at any moment. I should just leave you here for making such a mess, but since you've been such a good little mech, I think I can forgive you this one time."

Smokescreen widened his legs, silently begging his partner to come frag him. He needed it bad, and he needed it now.

"How could I resist such a tempting invitation?"

He felt one of his legs being lifted over his partner's shoulders and felt a servo guide his other legs around his lover's waist. He knew what was coming and moaned and whined in anticipation and excitement.

Then, finally, finally, he was granted mercy by his lover as he felt his partner's spike press into his valve. He keened sharply against the berth as he screamed in delight at the feeling of being filled. This partner had given him no time to adjust as he began to pound his valve hard and fast at a relentless pace.

His legs quivered and he clawed at the air, desperate for something to hold onto.

"You—ngh, like this, don't you? You like being fragged even when you're in the most vulnerable state. You just love being at someone's mercy, don't you?"

He didn't answer. He could barely speak from the pleasure that clouded every system in his body. He screamed once more as he felt a servo wrap around his spike once more, stroking in time with his thrusts.

After one well-placed thrust against his ceiling node, Smokescreen was done for. He tried to warn his lover, but he was so overwhelmed by the sensations his body was feeling at the moment that he just couldn't hold on anymore.

He bit his lip as he overloaded into his partner's servo and onto his chassis. He felt his lover's thrusts intensify as his valve clenched around his spike, leading to the other's impending overload.

He gasped at the rush of transfluid that filled his valve, mewling at the sensation of being marked by his lover. He heard the other grunt and sigh as his overload coursed through his partner's systems.

He whimpered as the other pulled out of him, not even attempting to stop the transfluid and lubricant from dripping out of his valve.

He felt those taloned-servos slid underneath the blindfold that was wrapped around his optics, and was met with the black and red optics of his lover.

"Did you enjoy that, babe?"

"S—slag yeah I did."

Knock Out hummed. "You better have."

Smokescreen giggled softly as he felt the stasis cuffs being removed from his wrists. He rubbed them with his servos, a little sore from his trashing about earlier. After that, he wrapped his arms around Knock Out's shoulders, pulling him close for a searing kiss.

After a few minutes, Knock Out had fallen into recharge next to Smokescreen on the berth, his back towards the younger mech.

With the smirk never leaving his face, Smokescreen stood up quietly as to not wake up his lover. His plan would be ruined if that were to happen. He was finally going to get his revenge and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

No one tortures Smokescreen and gets away with it.


	2. Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Steam  
> Rating: M  
> Genre: Romance/General  
> Pairings: Smokescreen/Knock Out  
> Universe: Prime  
> Warnings: Smut, spike-n-valve, language, pwp, and other nsfw material.
> 
> Songs of Inspiration:  
> "Fever" by Adam Lambert  
> "Run the Show (feat. Don Omar)" by Kat DeLuna  
> "Beat Drop" by Simon Curtis
> 
> Author's Note: The long awaited second part. It took longer than anticipated and I apologize. School and work have been kicking my ass, and I've been writing this like made for the past two to three days. I wrote a good chuck of it yesterday, a little snippet in Spanish class today, and just finished it a few hours ago, and had to upload this on my break at work because my internet is down at my house and has been down for about a month now. But oh well, at least it's here now. So sit back and enjoy the show.

His optics onlined slowly as he awoke from his deep recharge. He grunted in agitation from being woken so early. He tried to roll over onto his side, but found it impossible to do. His optics blinked wide, but was greeted with darkness. He tried to yank his arms around in an attempt to free himself, but to no avail.

He squirmed around the berth in confusion and slight discomfort. He continued until he heard a light chuckle from across the room. He gasped when he heard footsteps and warm servos rub his thighs. He bit his lip to try and muffle any sound of pleasure that could escape from his mouth.

He heard him chuckle again as he felt those servos rub his chassis and finger slip between seams and tweaking sensitive wires under his arm plating. He keened when a particularly sensitive spot was pinched around his neck plating.

"Come on. Why not let those pretty sounds escape?"

He only responded by biting his lip harder, but not hard enough to draw energon. His legs and pedes shifted in anticipation and slight discomfort from cramps that were building up in his calves. He moaned quietly as he felt one servo move from his chassis to massage his legs, and groaned when he felt another come up and rub his shoulders and neck.

He made a small sound of disappointment as that talented servo left his torso area, but groaned when the servo palmed and cupped his pelvic plating. He thrust his hips up in an attempt to gain more friction from the warm servo, but as he did so, the other pulled away. He felt a digit touch his lips and hot breath hit his audio sensors.

"Ah, ah, ah. This is your punishment for teasing me so much. I'm in control tonight."

He groaned almost pleadingly, as if asking for forgiveness and begging the other to get on with it, but he knew better. His lover was merciless when it came to the task at hand, and he'd be damned if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"Hmm-mm…" he moaned as a hot glossa licked at his neck cables and massaged his shoulders. His lover knew exactly where to touch, and when those delicate and talented servos brushed over them, he melted in the other's arms.

"So sensitive to touch. Never took you to be the type…"

His body jolted when a kiss was placed over an audio sensor and the other's glossa run up his helm fins. Another sensitive spot.

He let out varying whimpers and moans as hands roamed all over his body, careful not to scratch his precious paint. He always loved his partner's gentleness when it came to his exterior. Digits skimmed over his arms and legs, slipping them between transformation seems and tweaking his wires again.

He was so aroused and they hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet, and his partner loved that.

"Primus, just look at you. I've only ran my hands all over your gorgeous body and yet you're like this. You're so sensitive, KO."

He grunted and frowned, disapproving of the nickname his lover had given to him. He didn't hate it completely, but it still bothered him.

He jerked when servos cupped his thighs and pulled them apart slightly. He felt his lover's helm dip between them and lick along the heated paneling, crying out as he did so. He wanted so badly to open his paneling and almost had done so, but was stopped by a digit against his coverings.

"No, no. You open when I tell you to. Or I'll get up and walk right out of this room."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Judging by his lover's tone of voice, he knew not to test the other. He bit his lip to prevent a smartass comment from escaping. He whimpered as fingers traced along the seams of his legs and pelvic region and his glossa swiping over his panel coverings once more.

He jerked once more when a digit tapped at his paneling.

"You can open up now."

A gasp of relief escaped from his vocalizer as his spike was finally released, the pressure from his lower paneling decreasing. He twisted around on the berth as his partner's glossa slowly ran up the underside of his spike. He groaned as a digit traced his valve opening, massaging it, but not thrusting inside.

He screamed in delight as his spike was encased by his lover's mouth, swiping that talented glossa over the end and dipping into the slit, causing him to thrust his hips up. But, the other held them in place against the berth. He thrashed around in frustration and growled at his partner when he chuckled in amusement.

"You fraggin' litt—Hmph! Hmm!"

He jerked in surprise as a gag was strapped around his mouth.

"Was gettin' real tired of your smartass mouth."

His optic ridges furrowed in frustration and slight agitation, but that all disappeared when he felt his lover's glossa swipe over his valve. He keened when the appendage slipped inside, tracing over internal wiring and lapping at lubricant that was practically dripping out of him.

Servos slipped underneath and cupped his aft, giving it a squeeze before lifting up his hips for a better angle. He groaned when Knock Out wrapped his legs around his shoulders, trying to get him to thrust his glossa deeper into his willing valve.

He complied and thrust as far as his glossa could go, flicking over a sensor node, causing the other to cry out in intense pleasure. His head crest bumped into the other's spike and rubbed softly at the underside.

He felt Knock Out's valve clench around him, warning him of impending overload. He pulled out his glossa from his lover, relishing in the sound of desperation his partner gave.

"Don't worry, Knock Out. You won't be empty for long."

The medic felt the bed shift slightly a few times before servos returned to his legs, spreading them wide. He groaned in excitement at what he thought was to come next, but gasped when something cool was rammed into his valve. He was about to let out a sound of protest, but all objections were silenced as vibrations began to ripple through his opening.

He felt no stimulation from his partner after the vibrator was thrusted into him, and keened in pleasure and frustration from the lack of physical attention. He heard the other chuckled softly and he growled at him in slight agitation.

"Oh, what' the matter? Miss my servos? You're always so desperate for attention, aren't you?"

The medic huffed before turned his helm away. His faceplates were a dark shade of red from the arousal his body was subdued to, and oral lubricant ran down his chin from behind the gag.

The gag muffled a scream that came from vocalizer as the toy was pushed further into his valve, massaging sensor nodes and sending waves of pleasure through his entire interface paneling.

A muffled cry of pleasure rang out as his partner began to thrust the toy into his valve, fast and hard, turning the setting up to the highest it could go.

"You know, if you can be good, I'll take off that pesky gag for you. But only if you can prove that you'll be a good mech."

Without a second thought, Knock Out nodded his head. He felt the bag being removed and sighed in relief, but a few moments later felt something thick and sticky press against his lips.

"I did say that you had to prove it to me."

His optics ridges furrowed again as he grunted, before opening his mouth to wrap around the head of his partner's spike. A servo caressed his helm, stroking his fins as he sucked and licked at the appendage in his mouth.

He groaned, sending vibrations through his lover's most intimate area before swiping his glossa the slit, repeating the actions his partner had done on him before. He heard him groan above him, making him smirk internally. He hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed around the length inside his mouth.

Feeling the hot, wet, and silky walls of his lover's mouth around his spike grow him crazy, gripping the other's helm in a vice. Hearing the sound his lover made as he sucked and licked his spike and the feeling of his mouth around him caused him to pull away and unable to hold on any longer, overloaded onto his faceplates.

He fell back, his intakes panting, watching his lover lick up whatever transfluid he could reach with his glossa.

"O-oh frag, babe. You look so hot. Aaah, you're making me hard again just by looking at you."

Knock Out panted slightly before speaking up.

"Once I get out of this, you are so going to pay for that."

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise."

The other mech chuckled as he pulled the toy from his lover's valve, enjoying the sound of disappointment that came from him. But, that feeling was short-lived as he thrust two digits into his waiting valve, a cry of surprise and pleasure as over stimulated sensor nodes were pressed against. His spike was leaking transfluid and his legs quivered.

"Which would you prefer, KO? You, being fragged by my spike, pounding hard and fast into you as a smash into your ceiling node over and over? Or, would you rather have me ride you, my hot, dripping valve clenching around your spike, bringing you to overload while shove the vibrator back inside of you, pushing it right against your ceiling node, bringing you to sweet overload as you release your sweet transfluid inside of me?"

He felt hands press down gently on his torso and hot breath against his audio sensors.

"Which to you prefer?"

He bit his lip in peeked arousal, his thighs tightening.

"Frag me! Oh sweet Primus, frag me!"

He heard his partner chuckle. 'Damn it.'

"If you can beg a little bit more for me, I'll frag you until your legs are shaking and the entire Nemesis knows my name."

"Oh for the love of Primus! Please, I beg of you. Frag me. Frag me hard and fast and rough and don't stop unless I tell you to! Frag me until I can see straight, just please! Stop teasing me! It's beginning to hurt."

He screamed as the other's digits rammed into his ceiling node once before pulling out.

"Don't worry, babe. I've got you. Just sit back and let me do the work, and I'll give you the best overload you've ever experienced in your whole life."

"Hm, a bit full of yourself, aren't you?"

"You have no room to talk."

He writhed as once again, those talented servos lifted his aft up a bit and rest against the other's hips. He brushed the tip of his spike around the entrance, making the medic squirm and whimper.

"Oh Primus, just frag me already!"

"Alright, alright. I've teased you enough."

And with that, he lined up his spike to his lover's wet, dripping valve, and slammed inside. The other mech let out a scream as he felt a slight twinge of pain but then overwhelming pleasure. He wrapped his legs around his partner's hips, urging him deeper into his valve.

He felt the other reach over him, torso stretching beautifully across his chassis as he unlocked the cuffs from around his wrists. At being freed, Knock Out brought his arms down to wrap around the other's shoulders. He clawed at his bad and scratched at pristine white plating as his partner's movements intensified.

He dragged his claw-like digits up and down his lover's back, leaving gray trails of primer where white used to be. He thrusted his hips up, establishing a rhythm as the other pounded hard and fast into him, leaving him panting and crying out in pleasure.

He still couldn't see, but it didn't matter to him. Having his sight taken from him only intensified his pleasure. He screamed when a servo enclosed around his spike, rubbing hard up and down, skilled digits running over sensitive spots with practiced ease.

"Oh, frag! I'm gonna—Aaaah! I'm going to— Oh, fraaaag!"

"Scream my name, babe, then you can overload. Just once."

He moaned as his lover's thrusts increased in speed and force, crying out at the playful smacks that were placed against his aft. He could barely hear what his lover was saying and he was so overwhelmed with pleasure that for a moment, he forgot how to speak in coherent sentences.

"I said—ngh, scream!"

"Aaah, ah, ah Smokescreen! Yes yes yes! Smokescreen!"

A few well-placed thrusts against his ceiling node did him in as he overloaded over his lover's servo and chassis. He panted, trying to catch his breath from his processor-blowing overload, and taken by surprise when his felt his partner's soft lips smash into his, glossa slipping into his mouth and he met his peak and overloaded inside the medic's willing valve.

"Ooooh, frag yeah."

"Slag, you just love the rush of transfluid inside of you, don't you? The feeling of my essence sloshing around inside of you, marking you as mine."

"Hmm… shut up."

He heard the other chuckle as he slipped his digits underneath the blindfold around his optics, crystal blue meeting crimson red. Smokescreen had a smile across his faceplates while Knock Out smirked before the two leaned in for a kiss.

"That was wonderful."

"It sure was… I… didn't go overboard, did I?"

Knock Out touched his warm faceplates. "Oh no, you were wonderful."

The two lovers laughed and lay on the berth before Smokescreen.

"Hey, um… what did you mean by you were going to get me back for overloading on your face?"

Knock Out's back was turned to him, and content sigh escaping his vocalizer.

"Don't worry about it; I've already gotten my revenge."

"What do you mean… oh no you didn't…"

"Oh yes I did."

Smokescreen shot up from the berth and ran to the private wash racks, turning his back towards a mirror and looking over his shoulder to see primer gray were his pristine white paint once was.

"You son of a glitch!"

That was the last thing Knock Out heard before falling into recharge, and smug smile plastered across his faceplates.


End file.
